


Sustain

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything around them remained quiet and without threat and Gotham murmured her midnight song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustain

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 070607 Prompt #1 _Stir Crazy._

Robin shifted from side to side, lift of his hips and resettle of his shoulders. He rested his chin on the curl of his fist, flattened his hand and rolled his chin on his knuckles, tilted and pillowed his cheek in his palm. He boosted his feet onto his toes, knocked his heels on the roof, pushed back up to his toes.

He sighed, near silent, chewed on his lip to stifle his breath lengthening to a whine.

Bored bored bored. Bored.

Robin did a push-up, slow and steady, counted to ten holding himself up. Counted to ten as he lowered back down. He scanned the street, the alleys, the sky. Surveillance, recon, whatever it made him twitchy. Made him want to act, especially when nothing was happening, when the con was a no-show. Not even one bumbling henchman.

He tapped his fingertip on the ridge of granite that lined the vaulting outcrop he was perched upon. It scrolled in seashells and fans, beads cut into it like huge pearls, cool and smooth to the touch. It was far more interesting than the not much going on.

"Robin."

He stilled and straightened, scuttled his hands together to press beneath his sternum, bowed up from his center so he could see beyond the haze of periphery, no longer lazily lying down comfy on his belly.

Batman boosted over him, flutter and flap of cape, looming shadow. Straddled, balance of weight, breathed along his neck, into his ear. "Status report."

Robin shuddered and his fingernails scratched city-dust dirty granite through his gloves. His hands tightened to fists, released, tightened again.

Batman was heavy, everywhere, and their only true point of contact was the light brush of lips against his earlobe and the jut of his jaw.

"I'm waiting."

Robin nodded, moaned when Batman's hands molded over him, when teeth bit into his jugular. He swallowed and tried to concentrate, tried not to feel the snaps and catches of his suit as they released, one broad hand still gloved angling his hips, the other bare-skinned skim down his cleft, his balls, his cock.

They surged onto all fours and Robin reared, shoulders arched and his arms far back so he was bent, crazy angle, tipped easy this way and that in Batman's strong hold. Batman sucked and bit over his adam's apple, up his neck, across his jaw. Chewed his ear, chuckled when he turned his head and sought a frantic kiss, wet and loose so spit smeared their cheeks and Batman laved his chin.

"All - clear," he managed, grunted when fingers cold and leather and slick warmed inside him. "No sign -of -" his words broke off, broke apart and he shoved backwards, rode forward, fucked himself on fingers, three four, then the aching press of thumb, folded fingers, buried to palm.

"No sign of what?" Batman's teeth grazed his skin, burned and rasped, caught his lower lip.

Robin choked, spasmed then sobbed in relief when he was guided to Batman's lap, was sat full seated, filled in one long push.

"Anything," he whispered, jerked and hitched as Batman did nothing, as everything around them remained quiet and without threat and Gotham murmured her midnight song.

Batman hummed, single head bob, then they stayed. Stayed and stayed. Throb of cock splitting his ass, throb in his cock hard jut over his tummy, their fingers tangled while he ground his hips in slow, slow, slower circles and Batman teethed and sucked the thin skin over his pulse until it hurt.

He counted to ten, ten more, ten again. He trembled, slick with sweat, and far below wobbled then fell from focus and disappeared from concern. Robin whimpered, bucked in sudden, hungry starts, stutter of movement that sunk deeper and dragged away, deeper and dragged away.

The heel of Batman's hand turned into his belly, thrust in a gentle punch. Robin gasped, clawed and curved, the feel of hand, fingers, touch meeting the press of cock through his insides enough to drive him past want into _gone_.

Robin pushed off with his feet, landed hard, pushed off again. His spine crested, jab of shoulderblades to Batman's chest, knock of his head to the rise of Batman's brow. He shifted and bounced and begged, restless and nowhere near enough.

Batman grabbed his thighs, splayed a hand at his navel. Lifted, propelled, fucked him forward so sudden his cheek was dented by those granite pearls and his arms were trapped underneath him.

"Good," Batman growled, tugged his hips so his knees shot out and his legs gave way and all that remained was the delicious curve of his back and his ass open and lush and exposed high against Batman's pubis.

It was furious, almost brutal, consumed them. Batman jacked Robin's cock and he twitched, levered up then came, thick and fast over Batman's gloved hand. He collapsed, grinned and worked his tongue and teeth into his lips, swiveled and muttered, pliant under Batman as he was fucked, long and longer and until Batman tensed, bracketed them back a pace then slammed to front, came with a sharp soundless cry that Robin felt rake through his skin.

He couldn't move, could barely think or breathe, smiled when Batman swayed and fell onto a hand, toppled them over onto their sides and pulled him to rest fitted to Batman, curled within arms and cape, Batman still deep within and Gotham lost to slumber.


End file.
